


Boomshaw Tumblr Prompt Fills

by embro



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, this is what i do now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just stuff i've written in the last week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

It had been killing Nick since he’d got up that morning, this crick in his neck, and nothing was getting rid of it.

He’d tried poking at it with his fingers, tilting his head forward to back and side to side, even did some stretches he hadn’t had a go at since Secondary School Phys Ed, but still that ache remained.

And Nick wasn’t someone who put up with annoying pains, he liked to get rid of them as soon as possible, so he asked his friends and none of them were any help.

They told him to go to a Physio, which he didn’t have time for, or a yoga class, which he wouldn’t be caught dead at in a million years.

It had given him an idea though, that last suggestion, which was how he found himself looking up Pilates moves on Youtube.

Most of it looked impossible, or at least far too much work, but after a few clicks Nick came across a video for beginners.

It was just a woman in her lounge, kids toys and the like scattered around behind her, but after flicking through Nick determined it would definitely be the one for him.

He turned the volume of his IPad all the way up, propped it on the counter, and took a few steps back to give himself some room.

At first it was just breathing exercises, stuff like  _fill your lungs, hold for ten seconds… and release,_ and that was all well and good. Easy stuff, stuff he could probably do in his sleep.

Then he was told to bend his head forward, put his hands in front of him, and roll his spine down until his hands were touching the floor.

It was pretty good, Nick supposed, but it wasn’t exactly doing anything for his neck.

His spine was feeling good, his calves were feeling quite warmed up from the stretching, but that crick was still bloody there.

He carried on with the stretches though, getting down onto the floor when he was told to, lying on his back and following her instructions when she said to  _stick your pelvis up high into the sky,_ but a sharp stab shot through his shoulder and he groaned out in pain.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a throat being cleared, and Nick dropped down to the ground in surprise, turning around to face the voice-clearer as soon as he could.

It was Doug, eyebrow raised, smirking as he asked “Am I interrupting something?”

Nick scrambled off the floor in embarrassment, wincing when his neck screamed out at him in pain. “No – I – I –“

“Is that yoga?” Doug asked, walking right by Nick to look at his Ipad.

“Pilates. Apparently there’s a difference.”

“And why are you doing Pilates?”

“Got a kink.”

Doug snorted “What?”

And Nick was quick to explain. “In my neck. I heard Pilates was good for your back, so I was doing some.”

Doug hummed, and his eyes flickered down to Nick’s toes then slowly made their way up to the tips of his hair.

Which made Nick feel hot all over, because he’d forgotten until then that he was still only in some cotton boxers and one of his round-the-house-only tees. It had Britney Spears on it, circa early 2000s.

It made him feel weak and embarrassed, considering Doug looked like he’d stepped straight out of a fashion magazine, so he managed to splutter “How’d you get in my house, anyway? And what are you doing here? Haven’t you got famouses to seduce or summat? I’m sure there’s people waiting to die over your face.”

“Not today, I had nothing to do and I was in the area so I thought I’d drop in. Some lady let me into your flat when she was taking out the rubbish.”

“Christ, that would be my cleaner. She’s gotta stop doing that. It’s incredible how many guys off the street she’s let in.”

“That how you get dates nowadays?”

“That’s exactly how, actually.” Nick laughed. “My cleaner isn’t only a cleaner, but an excellent matchmaker.”

Doug just grinned at that, and Nick breathed in deep and let it out and went back to poking at his neck because the breathing wasn’t doing a single thing to relieve his pain.

“Do you – well - I mean - I could give you a massage?” Doug stuttered, and Nick looked up at him in surprise.

He’d been groaning all week about his neck, from the moment he got into the studio ‘til he left it all his team heard was his whining, and yet none of them had offered to rub his shoulders. “You wouldn’t mind?”

A smile split over Doug’s face, sweeping away any anxiety that he’d had written on there, and he nodded his head vigorously. “Of course! I’m an excellent masseuse.”

“Just one of your twelve billion talents, I suppose?”

“Exactly.” Doug replied, still with that ridiculous grin on his face. Then he pat one of the kitchen stools with his hand, and Nick climbed on top of it. “Does it go any lower?”

Nick reached underneath for the lever, then pulled it so the seat dropped down a foot or so. “Better?”

Doug put his hands on Nick’s shoulders and gave a light squeeze. “Much.”

“Excellent.” Nick said, a bit too loudly, but who could blame him; it had all of a sudden got very awkward in the room now that Doug was so tentatively touching him.

“So – uh – where does it hurt, exactly?”

Nick poked at the spot with his pointer finger, and Doug was so quick to move his hands that their fingers touched.

Nick pulled his hand away far too quickly, but Doug didn’t comment on it; just got rubbing.

He was quite good at it, if Nick was honest. He pushed his thumbs right into the sore spots, rolling at the knots, pressing down on his shoulders and against the sides of his neck.

“How is it?” Doug asked, deep voiced and quiet.

“Amazing.” Nick groaned, eyes dropping shut. “You really are good at everything. Acting, massaging, having a face.”

“All the things that matter.” Doug replied, and Nick could hear his smile.

“Exactly.” Nick sighed, then Doug pressed hard on a particularly knotty area and Nick couldn’t contain his moan.

And Doug kept pressing there, moving his thumb round in circles, working at the knot, and embarrassingly enough it was getting Nick a bit turned on.

He could feel Doug’s breath against the back of his neck, the heat of his presence behind him, and those hands working wonders on his skin; it wasn’t hard for his mind to wander to thoughts of what Doug’s hands could also be good at.

Nick squeezed his thighs together, and his jaw clenched, and Doug said “Relax” all smoothy which didn’t help anything.

Nick cleared his throat and said “Right, I think I’m all cured now.” He stood up from his stool and turned around to give Doug a grin. “You got some magic hands.”

And then Doug was kissing him.

One second they were a foot apart, Doug looking up at him questioningly, then the next Doug was wrapping his hands around Nick’s shoulders and pulling him down so they could lock lips.

It was just a long press of lips at first, an obvious request for permission, but then Nick tilted his head and put his hand on Doug’s waist and pulled him closer until their chests were touching.

Nick could feel Doug’s stubble against his chin and he groaned at what was being done to his tongue, and Doug pulled back long enough to mutter “Wanted this for so long” before diving in to the kiss once more.

And if Nick’s mouth hadn’t been preoccupied, he would have said  _me too._


	2. prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Nick had never felt more tired.

He’d had that thought a lot in the last few years, maybe every other day since he’d begun hosting the Breakfast Show, but this time it was Bible.

He’d swear it on his own Mum, probably.

It was the fourth day in a row that Nick had gone straight from the Broadcasting House to Fountain Studios to do some X Factor filming, and he’d barely been able to keep his eyes open.

He knew his contestants deserved better, he wished he could put more of himself in it, but every last bit of energy he had was being used to stay standing upright and looking focused.

Nick hadn’t dropped his composure until he entered his flat at almost midnight, nearly tripping right over Pig as she ran between his legs.

“Settle down, love.” He grumbled as he leant down to give her a few pats on the head.

He frowned when she turned on her heels and ran back down the hallway, yelping excitedly. Usually she wouldn’t leave his side when he was home, having missed him all day, but there she was pawing at his bedroom door, scratching off the paint with her too-long nails.

Nick didn’t have it in him to tell her to stop; was probably his own fault, anyway, for not having cut them.

He considered grabbing something from the fridge, but decided he’d worry about that in the morning. He needed sleep far more than a snack.

It would be a Saturday, meaning no Radio in the morning, meaning Nick could sleep in for a few extra hours.

The corners of his lips unconsciously pulled up into a smile at the thought.

He padded to his bedroom, shushing Pig as she grunted with impatience, then opened his door.

Immediately, she shot through it and jumped up on the bed, digging into the blankets.

“Oi!” came a voice, and Nick suddenly lost all feelings of exhaustion, because there was an  _unknown man in his bed._

But before he could fall into a full-blown panic, a head popped out from beneath the duvet and Nick’s eyes met some very familiar ones.

“Doug?” Nick gasped. “What the fuck?”

Doug gave a lazy grin and dropped his head back down onto the pillow. “Hi.”

Usually Nick would be able to concoct something funny to say in odd situations like this, but his mind was completely blank. All he could say was “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I  _was_ sleeping. Jump in so I can get back to it.”

Nick’s legs were on autopilot, carrying his body closer to the beautiful man on his bed. “How come?”

“I’m tired. And I’m human. Humans need sleep.”

Nick pulled off his jeans before pulling back his duvet, dropping it immediately before asking “Is there a reason you’re  _naked_ in my bed?”

“=Just get in, will you? Its just how I get my beauty sleep.” Then he opened one of his eyes and added “So do you, by the looks of things. You look dead.”

“Well thanks.” Nick snorted, and this time when he pulled up the blanket he didn’t look beneath it, just climbed onto the bed and dropped the duvet on top of him. His leg was a mere inch from Doug’s, he could feel the heat radiating from his skin, making his leg hairs stand on end. He was worried for a brief moment if Doug would be able to feel them.

Doug broke his thoughts by asking “You really sleeping in the shirt and pants you wore all day?”

“I – yes. Are you really sleeping naked in my bed without giving me any kind of reason for why you’re here and not at your house?”

“Yes.” Doug groaned into the pillow, then reached up to put his palm over Nick’s mouth. His eyes were shut, he had a little smile on his face, and Nick’s heart was beating hard against his ribcage. He wished for the millionth time that he wasn’t so tired so he could figure out what the hell was going on. “Just go to sleep. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Then Doug took his hand away from Nick’s face and put it over his heart instead. He moved closer so his whole forearm was on Nick’s chest, his elbow down near Nick’s navel, then snaked one of his legs between Nick’s calves.

“I can’t say this is what I had in mind when I pictured us sleeping together.” Nick joked, but his voice cracked halfway through his sentence, the nerves he wanted to hide right there out in the open.

But Dough grinned and snuggled his nose into Nick’s bicep and murmured “Neither” into his shirt.


	3. Prompt: "How long has it been?"

“He was huge, I’m telling you.” Daisy screeched, laughing when she noticed Nick’s incredulous face. “Massive!”

“Right, I’m going to stop you there.” Nick held up a finger to shush her.  “How massive is massive to you?”

“Massive is too big to fit.” She smirked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. “Didn’t stop me trying though.”

The rest of them fell into a fit of giggles, like a bunch of children at play time. Nick could only muster up a grin, but not because he couldn’t see the humour in the whole thing; his cheeks were just aching loads from his chat with Dougie earlier in the night.

There wasn’t a single thing Doug had said that Nick could recall as particularly hilarious, but that’s just how it always was; they’d talk and joke and laugh and Nick would just be smiling the entire time. Unable to stop, really.

If Nick thought properly about it, he’d probably figure out why that was. Like, maybe it was Doug’s subtle humour, or just Nick’s happy nature, or maybe it was because Doug had said he had a nice smile once and Nick was so desperate to hear those words again that it had become instinct to grin wide whenever they met up.

But Nick wasn’t going to think about it. Nope,  _never_.

It was when the rest of them had stopped laughing and were carrying on about cock sizes again that Nick spotted him.

He was standing with Rita, small smile on his lips, eyes fixed to hers, looking charmingly engrossed.

That was one of Nick’s favourite things about Doug, how he always looked so interested in what anyone had to say. Mainly how interested he looked when Nick himself had something to say, big lover of people listening to him as he was, but Nick appreciated the effort he put into looking convincingly captivated by people of a more boring nature.

Not that Rita was boring.

She was far from it, actually. She was really funny and sweet, and sort of ditzy in a nice honest way. She was probably even a bit of a threat to Nick for the position of Doug’s Favourite of the Clique.

Nick frowned at that, and flinched because  _ouch_ apparently frowning hurt his overworked cheeks too _._

“How long?” someone asked, and Nick turned towards the voice, Alexa settling on the sofa by his side.

“How long?” Nick repeated with a snort. “I hope we’re not still talking about cocks.”

She mustered up a little smile and said “No, how long has it been?”

“Still not quite sure what we’re talking about, love.”

She smiled wider and rolled her eyes and said “How long has it been since you’ve fancied him? Douglas Booth?”

“I’m sure you can call him by his first name, he’s not  _that_ big a twatty actor.” Nick said, and Alexa gave him a look that very much meant  _don’t even try to laugh this off_ so he sighed and added “Coming on a year now, is my guess.”

“I’m talking  _proper_ feelings, not some stupid crush you had on his pretty face.”

“It’s almost  _too_ pretty, isn’t it? Makes you doubt he’s human. He was an alien in that film, did you know? I bet it’s his biography or summat. I’m going to ask him.”

Alexa put a hand on his knee before he could get off the sofa and get away from her and her bloody caring stare.

She didn’t say anything, just looked at him, obviously waiting for him to say something of substance.

But the only substance Nick was in the mood for was a shot or two of something alcoholic, so he knocked her hand off his knee with a gentle nudge and an apologetic smile, and sauntered off to Daisy’s kitchen in search of the fancy tequila he remembered buying her.

“Is everything okay?” Doug’s voice came from behind him, and Nick instinctively smiled his Stupid Giddy Douglas Grin.

Then dropped it because of his stupid bloody pained cheeks. “All is dandy.” Nick answered, bending down to look in the cupboards under the counter.

“Well now I know things aren’t okay. Just a bit of advice, the next time you’re trying to convince someone of your good health and fortune and general okayness then don’t use the word dandy.”

“Health and fortune and general okayness? I love it when you talk all posh.”

There was a hand on Nick’s shoulder, squeezing tight, so he stood up to get rid of it.

Only it stayed, thumb brushing back and forth along his skin in comfort, so Nick sucked in a breath and turned around to face Doug.

Who grinned and said “I know, that’s why I do it. Caviar. Polo.  _Croquet_.” He said in his sexiest voice, and Nick swallowed embarrassingly loud.

Nick tried to cover it up with an exaggerated groan of “Oh, please, don’t stop.”

Which worked, because Doug laughed and removed his hand from Nick’s shoulder. Then his face turned serious and his eyes intense, obviously concerned. “Are you really all right, though? Would you like me to take you home?”

“That a proposition I hear from your very lips?” Nick laughed, and to his surprise Doug took a step closer, eyes still boring into his, though with a quirk of his eyebrow his gaze became something far more heated.

“It could be, you know? Any time.”

And Nick, forever insecure, didn’t wait for the punchline of the joke, just laughed and pet Doug’s cheek with his hand and walked out of the kitchen without looking back.

He couldn’t help but wonder though what he would see if he had, if Doug would be smiling along with him or grimacing with pain at the rejection, but he was too afraid to check.

Nick would rather carry on fancying him than risk having his heart crushed.

Because that was the thing about Nick’s crushes on people, they always got too deep, he could never keep them at that surface level of attraction.

He’d managed to make it out to the hallway before Doug had a hand around his wrist, pulling him backwards until they were facing.

Then he put his hand to Nick’s jaw, and pressed his lips to Nick’s earlobe, and murmured “That wasn’t a proposition, but this is” and moved his mouth to mould against Nick’s.


End file.
